If Harry was a Hufflepuff
by Dragonclaw11
Summary: What if Harry Potter was a Hufflepuff? Or Slytherin? Or Ravenclaw? Anything but Gryffindor will do, really. R&R
1. Puffles and Huffs

**Well, here you go! I don't have much to say, really, except,**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, and I promise you, if I did, Harry would not be a Hufflepuff.**

* * *

><p><span>If Harry was a Hufflepuff<span>

* * *

><p>Harry Potter sat on the stool his eyes shut tightly. <em>Not Slytherin, not Slytherin, <em>he thought anxiously.

_**Don't worry, you don't have Slytherin in you.**_

_Good, _thought Harry with relief. _Well, what house am I, then?_

_**Hmm…difficult, difficult…you are rather smart, and you are quite brave. And loyal, yes, very loyal…you could be in Slytherin if you really tried…**_

_No!_

_**Alright, alright, no need to shout. That's my job. You could be in each house, but I think you're perfect for…HUFFLEPUFF!**_

And thus, Harry Potter was in Hufflepuff. But since being in Hufflepuff isn't as good as Gryffindor, and Hufflepuffs and Slytherins aren't such rivals, Harry was never teased by Draco Malfoy again. And, seeing as Harry never had flying lessons with the Slytherins, young Harry Potter listened to the rules. And since young Harry Potter listened to the rules, young Harry Potter was not on the Quidditch team. And Harry, being the person he was, was friends with one Ronald Weasley, but just barely. It was like the train ride never happened.

And what of the Philosopher's Stone, do you ask? Or, for America, the Sorcerer's? Well, being in Hufflepuff changed things for Harry quite a bit. Seeing as he was in Hufflepuff, and not Gryffindor, Harry did not visit Hagrid so much. And since Harry did not visit Hagrid so much, he never found out about the dragon, and never talked to Hagrid about the stone.

Don't get me wrong; Harry and Hagrid were still friends. But Harry did not go over quite as often, and instead favored spending his time making friends with Cedric Diggory. And since Harry was a Hufflepuff, Severus Snape did not think much of him, because, of course, James Potter was never a Hufflepuff-could never dream of it, he was quite brave, even with that loyalty-and neither was Lily.

Quirrell? What about him? Yes, yes, Quirrell went and tried to steal the stone, and Dumbledore, as he received the letter to the Ministry, left, leaving Quirrell to go. So one Quirrell took the stone for his master and left the school, and Harry Potter, along with everyone else besides Severus Snape and Professor Dumbledore, did not know where Quirrell went.

So Voldemort came back, and sought out Harry Potter. But when Voldemort found out Harry was a Hufflepuff, he decided to spend his time doing other things, favoring to put off this easy task of killing the boy until later, because Harry, being a Hufflepuff, was not on his guard about Voldemort. In fact, after that conversation on the train with one Ronald Weasley, Voldemort slipped his mind, and Harry began to call Voldemort He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

The Chamber of Secrets, might you ask? Well, since Harry Potter never visited the Weasleys that fateful night, Molly Weasley saw it fit to go to the store earlier because she did not have to spend her time fattening up Harry. And so, Ginerva Weasley, also known as Ginny, never got the diary, so the Chamber was never re-opened. But Harry Potter _did _get on the Quidditch team. He was a Chaser, don't you know?

Sirius Black? Remus Lupin? Well, Harry never met Remus that one time on the train, so their relationship was strictly student-teacher, much to Remus' dismay. And Sirius Black received the newspaper, but upon going to Hogwarts and finding out Harry was not a Gryffindor, and therefore could not go into the Hufflepuff common room, decided to sneak in and kill Pettigrew and be done with it.

The Triwizard Tournament? Well, Harry, upon being good friends with Cedric, never developed feelings for Cho as he could see how obviously in love they were. And Harry never entered the Triwizard Tournament seeing as Bartemius Crouch never saw fit to enter him. After all, he was a Hufflepuff, who called Voldemort You-Know-Who, so he could kill Harry whenever he liked. And since Harry never went to the World Cup with the Weasleys, Voldemort never went and set off the Dark Mark either. So Harry just had a normal year at school, and Cedric stayed alive and came back to Cho Chang.

Harry, upon never knowing Sirius and never developing a connection with Dumbledore, never went to the Order of the Phoenix and Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. And, although one Dolores Umbridge came to the school, Harry, upon never forming the D.A, never got Dumbledore sacked. And Harry, being the happy, and although loyal Hufflepuff he is, never got detention. So Harry Potter never used the blood quill.

Harry's years were pretty insignificant, and seeing as they were, I won't bother to mention sixth or seventh year, just that Dumbledore died like planned, although Harry, never feeling a connection with the old Headmaster, did not care as much. But he did care. He's a Hufflepuff. Not a Slytherin.

And since Harry never looked for Horcruxes, Harry stayed at Hogwarts and had to endure the reign of the Carrows. But it's alright, Harry was a Hufflepuff, so he was still loyal to the good side. And, seeing as no Horcruxes were destroyed and Hogwarts had no Harry Potter of Gryffindor to lead them, Voldemort came and Hogwarts lost without a fight.

So Voldemort won the war, and everyone called him the Dark Lord, and Harry, because he never heard the Prophecy, never bothered to go into hiding, so he was killed, as he was not a Slytherin and was no use to the Dark Lord seeing as he was half-blood, even though Voldemort is a hypocrite because he is a half-blood too.

And the Sorting Hat cried, because, after all these years, he regretted making Harry Potter a Hufflepuff, because as soon as he said it, he knew Harry Potter had to be Gryffindor, or at least Slytherin.

* * *

><p>"…So," Ron finished, clapping his hands together, "Any questions?"<p>

Hermione and Harry stared at Ron. "Ron," Hermione finally chocked out, "I know I said we were bored and for you to tell us a story, but…"

"…Wasn't that a bit much?" Harry finished. Ron shrugged.

"Well, you know it won't happen because Harry, you're Gryffindor, I'm here, Hermione's here, and-" Ron paused, "-aren't we on the search for Horcruxes right now?"

Hermione gave him a hard look. "Next time, I'm telling the story."

* * *

><p><strong>This story isn't finished yet! I still have to do if Harry was a Slytherin, and if Harry was a Ravenclaw… ;)<strong>

**~D**


	2. Claws and Ravens

**I'm back with…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p><em><span>If Harry was a Ravenclaw<span>_

* * *

><p>Harry Potter sat on the stool, his eyes closed. <em>Not Slytherin. Please, not Slytherin.<em>

_**Please, eh? You certainly have manners. But you should know that no amount of pleading will stop me putting you in Slytherin if that's the house for you.**_

_I know. It's just a hope, I guess._

_**Rather intelligent, aren't you? Also fiercely loyal, yes, but intelligent. You are brave and cunning-brave and cunning, yes. But you have a certain intellect about you…**_

_Do I?_

_**Yes. And you don't overestimate yourself. You're just perfect for…RAVENCLAW!**_

So Harry Potter became a Ravenclaw. But, Harry Potter was not a Gryffindor, so Draco Malfoy did not see fit to waste that much time ragging on Potter, so he spent his time with other Gryffindors. Like Weasley. Speaking of Weasley, he and Harry were friends, but not that close. They said hi to each other in the halls, and would chat in class when they could, but mainly they were sort of…acquaintances. But he and Hermione became slight friends, seeing as he was Ravenclaw.

Since Harry is a smart, intelligent, witty Ravenclaw, of course he found out about Quirrell! But, seeing as he wasn't friends with Ronald Billius Weasley and Hermione Jean Granger, he did not go chasing after strangers. He did the sensible thing and went to Dumbledore, who in return intercepted Quirrell. That wouldn't have happened if he was Hufflepuff, now would it?

Oh, yes, Snape. Well, Severus Snape still had bitter feelings for Potter, but Potter was not Gryffindor, so it wasn't exactly the same. And Harry _did _do quite well in Potions.

The Chamber of Secrets didn't happen, either, because as Ronald Weasley said earlier, Harry Potter did not go to the Weasleys that night, so the Weasleys went to Diagon Alley earlier. So Ginny Weasley stayed safe, and Lucius Malfoy never got to hand over the diary.

Sirius Black did escape from prison, yes, and Harry, being the smart and alert Ravenclaw he is, digged a little deeper when he found out Sirius was after him, and, after learning the truth, alerted Dumbledore, and in return, Dumbledore alerted the Ministry, and after a hard four months, Sirius Black was, for better word, on probation. Harry, still quite clever, figured out everything about Professor Lupin, and took it all rather well.

The Triwizard Tournament? Well, Harry, being in Ravenclaw, was rather close to Cho Chang (and Luna Lovegood, they became friends in Harry's second year) and they, sort of, hit it off. But Cho loved Cedric dearly, and decided to be friends. And, after Harry found out he was entered in the Tournament, knew something fishy was going on as he hadn't actually entered himself. So he told Dumbledore, like the good Ravenclaw he was. So Voldie, no, did not come back.

Yes, Harry went to Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, and was rather surprised to find the Weasley Clan there, and during the process, he and Ron became closer friends. Harry, being the smarticle person Ravenclaw made him to be, found out about the Prophecy after a few well-placed eavesdrop candies, a new product made by the twins at Harry's request. You just stick them in a place, eat the other candy, and listen. Rather nifty, really. Yes, the Toad did come to Hogwarts, but Harry was wise enough not to pick a fight, but did form the DA, which included Ron, Cho, Luna, Diggory (Yes, he lived after the whole, 'Harry did not enter the Tournament' fiasco.), Padma Patil, Terry Boot, Marietta, Michael Corner, and oh, must I really go on? So, point is, DA was formed, Harry never got in Umbridge's 'bad books', and all was well, because Harry knew about the Prophecy. Voldie was still a baby.

Year Six! …I am sad to say, was a normal year for the Potter boy. But, you'll be happy to know, since he and Ron got closer over the whole 'Order business', Harry decided to take an interest to Ginny. Slightly odd, a Ravenclaw and a Gryffindor, but Ginny and Michael Corner went out, didn't they? Harry and Dumbledore in fifth year had already started lessons, and this year they set off to find the Horcruxes. They destroyed one, (The ring, obviously) and found the locket. Dumbledore still died. Voldemort came back in the midst of the battle and took the Potter boy's blood. So Voldemort rose again.

Seventh Year, Harry went back to school, while the Order set off for Horcruxes. Sirius revealed R.A.B, and now they looked for more. Harry went through the reign of the Carrows, who punished him harshly. Harry was still in a relationship with Ginny Weasley. Harry, throughout the reign, tried to track Horcruxes, but to no avail, Voldemort still arrived at Hogwarts. There was a vicious, but short, battle, and since Harry of Ravenclaw was not Harry of Gryffindor, the army soon fell without one to lead them. And Harry, being wise, ran and went into hiding. The End.

* * *

><p>"...Well?" Hermione finished. Ron and Harry stared at her awkwardly.<p>

"That was…interesting," Harry said slowly.

"Interesting?" Ron scoffed. "That was bloody mental! Mine was better, obviously-"

"Alright, Ronald," Hermione shot him a glare, "since neither of our stories was the best, how about Harry tells one?"

"What?" Ron spluttered. "But-"

"Fine, Hermione," Harry cut across. "Just promise me to never have another one of these 'story times' again."

* * *

><p><strong>Coming up next-If Harry was a Slytherin…<strong>

**~D**


	3. Erins and Slyths

**Hey, super sorry I haven't updated, but I have a lot of things going on. I may have bitten off more than I can chew, you could say…**

**Okay, so, I have received a review, and I would like to reply to it. You can skip over this if you would like.**

**Anonymous-I'm sorry you don't like my interpretation of Ravenclaws, but this story is just a parody-something that is meant to make fun of things, but in a silly way. I appreciate that you told me how you felt, though-it helps me to understand my viewers. I am sorry if anyone else felt offense to the Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw perspective, but these are told by the Trio, remember-the view of the houses are going to be slightly warped. **SPOILER** Especially this one on Slytherin, as Harry is telling it, and he doesn't like the snakes very much. Again, sorry you felt that way, I will try better next time.**

**Anyway, here our story draws to a close…only one chapter left after this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>If Harry was a Slytherin<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry Potter sat on the stool with his eyes closed. Thoughts raced through his head as he wondered what house he would be in. Thinking of the Hogwarts Houses, he considered Slytherin. Sure, they seemed like an evil lot-Malfoy certainly wasn't helping their image-but were their evilness facts, or merely opinions?<p>

_**Thinking about Slytherin, are you?**_

Harry was slightly shocked to hear this strange voice in his head. _Umm…yeah._

There was a sound that sounded rather oddly like a chuckle. _**Alright, alright. Rather interesting you would be thinking of this house. You don't think it's evil?**_

_I don't know._

_**Well, I've been looking through your head-no need to be alarmed-and I see you posses a wit among you, and are quite loyal, yes, but your other qualities-bravery and ambition-outweigh those. So it's either Gryffindor or Slytherin for you. Which house shall it be?**_

_Well…I don't know. I'd be interesting to see if Slytherin is as evil as it sounds, but my friend wants Gryffindor…_

_**That's fine. Normally, one would say take all the time you need, but I can't really say that, with more children waiting to be Sorted. Don't rely on what you friend thinks-how do you even know if they get sorted into Gryffindor? Ronald Weasley could get sorted into Hufflepuff, for all you lot know-**_

_How did you-?_

_**I told you I can see into your mind. Hmm…this is interesting…I see a certain slyness, charm, and ambition about you. **_

_That's fine. Yell it out._

_**Alright. If you're sure then you're SLYTHERIN!**_

As the hat was taken off his head, Harry looked around the Great Hall, and noticed it was silent. It was shocking-A Potter? In Slytherin? Harry stood and slowly walked over to the Slytherin table, ignoring the stares. Little did the young Potter boy know, life in Slytherin would be harder than he thought.

Ron Weasley didn't know about having a friend in Slytherin, and besides, he was too scared to get close to Harry anyway. So those ties were severed. Instead, Harry made friends with his dorm mates-Theodore Nott, Zabini Blaise, and, surprisingly, Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle, and Vincet Crabbe. Malfoy accepted Harry into his gang right away. Past things were forgiven, now that Potter was in Slytherin!

Harry hardly-if ever-spoke to anyone in the Gryffindor house. Instead, he stuck mainly with Draco and Theodore, also making friends with Daphne Greengrass and Pansy Parkinson (though Harry could hardly stand Pansy, with that shrill laugh of hers and her vulgar personality).

Severus Snape had a troubled relationship with Potter. He rather favored him, because he was in Slytherin, though still disliked him because of his father. Because of this, they had an okay relationship, and Harry no longer went through (too many) insults in Potions, letting him find a talent for it.

Harry still visited Hagrid on and off, and Hagrid liked him okay, despite the fact that he was a slimy snake now. Neville Longbottom had taken to hanging out with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, and now they were a trio, while Harry's own was Draco and Theo. Harry, without knowing it, had become…different. Because of the bad influence of Slytherin House, Harry was no longer the boy he would be in Gryffindor, but harsher and angrier. He was still 'good', though.

The Sorcerer's Stone was stolen because Neville Longbottom, even though he tried, was not The-Boy-Who-Lived, so Quirrell escaped with Voldemort. In year two, The Chamber of Secrets, Dobby did come, but his warning meant little to Harry because he had already spoken with Draco, and the plan made no difference to him. Harry had become dark. This was the cause of being a Slytherin. So The Chamber of Secrets was opened, and Ginny Weasley went down into the Chamber, and Neville Longbottom had to go and rescue her, as Harry was occupied with other things (such as being evil). He managed to become the Slytherin Seeker, though.

Sirius Black escaped prison, and was rather dismayed Harry was an evil Slytherin, but still set out to kill Pettigrew, anyway. Sirius had been unable to get into the Gryffindor boys' dorm, because Neville was no longer the forgetful boy he was. So Sirius left Hogwarts, but not before visiting Professor Lupin (whom Harry had a student-teacher relationship with). The meeting was okay as Sirius had to stun Lupin and explain his story, but eventually they forgave each other. Harry had a rather uneventful year.

Crouch Jr., after taking over the look of Mad-eye Moody, found out Harry was an evil Slytherin git, and quickly told his master, Voldemort. Voldemort was pleased, and planned to recruit Harry. So Harry was entered into the tournament and went through the tasks, but at the end, after using Harry's blood to resurrect his body, Voldemort explained he would like Harry to join him, and Harry agreed.

Sirius Black, with the help of Remus Lupin, managed to re-create The Order of the Phoenix. Harry was working for Voldemort as Junior Death Eater this time. Umbridge came and went, and treated Harry just fine (he was a Slytherin). Eventually there was the battle at The Department of Mysteries, and Harry went with Voldemort, eager to retrieved the prophecy (Harry had little to no relationship with Dumbledore, despite the Headmaster's attempts). Sirius Black lost his life in that battle.

In sixth year Harry became interested in girls, and began to date Daphne Greengrass. Meanwhile, Draco had to do Dumbledore's task, and Harry helped. They eventually let the Death Eaters through, and Dumbledore was killed that fateful night.

Neville, Ron, and Hermione set out to destroy Horcruxes, even though the attempt was futile since Neville was not The Chosen One. Harry remained at Hogwarts and was a Death Eater alongside Draco, fighting Dumbledore's Army. Eventually, during The Battle of Hogwarts, Neville dueled Voldemort, but was sadly killed since Harry was the only one that could defeat him. Voldemort rose and killed Muggles and Half-bloods alike, keeping the purebloods and Harry with him. As time wore on, though, Harry Potter began to realize a world that Voldemort ruled was, no, not the best idea. And Harry mourned, thinking back to all those years before with the Sorting Hat. Harry now knew the answer to the Sorting Hat's question-'Gryffindor'.

* * *

><p>As Harry finished, Hermione and Ron stared at him in amazement, Ron gaping like a fish. "Wow, Harry," he finally said. "That was…interesting."<p>

"Yeah," Hermione agreed. "I'm glad you're in Gryffindor."

Harry smiled. "I'm glad I am, too." He then gave them a serious gaze. "But no more stories, okay? We need to focus on the Horcruxes."

Ron cleared his throat. "Er, right. Stories like this…especially that one…are for another time."

Hermione smiled and stood up. "Okay. Who's on watch tonight?"

* * *

><p><strong>Whew. That was the most depth I put into the 'If Harry was' chapters! Anyway, my apologies if I offended any Slytherins out there. Next chapter <strong>**will ****be the last, and I promise you can expect it soon.**

**~D**


End file.
